


Assassin

by raykay (orphan_account)



Category: Video Blogging RPF, youtuber
Genre: Airplane scare, Assassin AU, Bad at tags lmao, From target to soulmate, M/M, Mark and Ethan become friends, Two Parter, Tyler introduces, low self confidence, self appearance shaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/raykay
Summary: Mark's an assassin just in it for the money. But when a target he thought would be impossible to reach falls right into his hands, the moment is too perfect to pass up. But when Mark tries to gain the trust of his target he finds himself falling for the target in question...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been typing this for a while, I wrote it all down in a notebooka dn have been editing. The second part will hopefully be added soon! Please enjoy!

The mission was simple. Mark’s client had asked for Ethan Nestor to be dead. Mark was only in it for the money. He didn’t know, or care about this Ethan. All he knew was that he needed to get Ethan from Maine to California. And soon. Mark had a three month deadline. But he only needed one. A few weeks to win Ethan’s trust, one to figure out how to kill him, and then doing his job. Killing him.  
Mark’s phone rang. He picked up, an irritated expression formed on his face. “Hello?”  
“Hey Mark, it’s Tyler.”  
“Oh, hey Tyler.” Mark felt his irritation slowly fading away, “What’s up?”  
“Well I was visiting Maine for a vacation, and I ran into my old friend. He’s gonna be coming to California with me, but I was wondering if he could stay with you? You two would get along well, and I don’t really have room for him while I’m moving.”  
“Sure thing Tyler, as long as you’re sure we’ll get along.”  
“Thanks Mark.”  
“Oh and Tyler?”  
“Yes?”  
“What’s his name?”  
“Ethan Nestor.”

Ethan was on a plane with Tyler. On. A.. Plane. Ethan was gripping the armrest as tightly as he could. His knuckles turned slightly white from how tightly he was grabbing the arm rest. Tyler noticed that ethan was nervous. He felt a little bad. Not only was the airplane scaring Ethan he realized, but there were peanuts on the plane too. He realized Ethan could be afraid of having an allergic reaction. “Don’t worry Ethan, the planes not gonna crash. Remember what I told you on the way here?”  
Ethan sighed looking at Tyler. ”More people get injured or die from car crashes in a year rather than plane crashes.” Tyler smiled and nodded quietly. “Exactly, now try to fall asleep.” Ethan nodded quietly ducking his head down glancing at his phone. He plugged his headphones in and listened to his music, trying to relax. He closed his eyes and felt himself slowly falling asleep…  
Tyler prodded Ethan’s shoulder. “Ethan wake up!”  
Ethan opened his eyes. “We’re there already?” The confirming nod from Tyler made Ethan smile. Finally there, he thought. Tyler helped Ethan up and the two grabbed their carryons and filed off of the plane.  
“We’ll meet Mark at the airport. He said we’ll take an Uber to his house.”  
Ethan nodded groggily. He followed Tyler. It was dark out. Tyler had said it was nine o’clock here. But Ethan felt like it was midnight. It was midnight in Maine, but he had to get on California time. Tyler glanced at Ethan. He couldn’t help but notice that Ethan looked adorable. He was so small, and despite having an acne covered face he was very attractive. Tyler realized he was staring. He quickly stopped and walked with Ethan toward the luggage carousel. 

Mark waited patiently outside the airport. The Uber driver had said they would be there in ten minutes. He saw people slowly coming in and out of the airport. A few people were running into the airport, no doubt running a bit late. He finally saw Tyler and a blue haired boy walking beside him. He guessed that was ethan. Ethan was smaller than he had expected. He couldn’t quite see why anyone would want to kill a small boy like him. Mark tilted his head but when the smaller boy and Tyler came in, he put a smile on his face. “Hey Tyler!” Mark said a bright smiled on his face. Tyler smiled and said hi. Then Mark turned to Ethan.  
“So you must be Ethan. Hi I’m Mark.”  
Ethan looked at Mark. He was actually quite handsome. His dyed red hair, and his dark eyes. He seemed mysterious and exciting. Ethan told himself to snap out of it, he looked back at mark and spoke. “Hi. Yeah, I’m - I’m Ethan. Tyler’s been telling me all about you.” Mark smiled and chuckled. Something seemed off about him. His chuckle didn’t meet his eyes, his laugh was cheery but his eyes were dark. But only for a moment. Ethan wondered if he had imagined it. Suddenly a car pulled up. Mark looked at the two.  
“That’s the Uber, here Ethan, let me get your bags.”  
Ethan tried to say something but Tyler gave him a looked that seemed to say, ‘let him help you’ Ethan got into the car, then Mark, and then Tyler. Mark glanced at Tyler. For the first four minutes of the car ride Mark and Tyler caught up with each other. Then Mark turned to Ethan.  
As much as Mark needed to kill ethan, he also wanted to get to know the blue haired boy and gain his trust.  
“So Ethan, what’s it like up in Maine?” Mark asked looking at the other boy.  
“Well… There’s snow up there right now, but snow isn’t that bad. It’s actually pretty fun. Sometimes I’ll make snowballs and my dog will chase them. Sh- shit that sounds kind of childish doesn’t it?”  
Mark chuckled. That was cute, he would do that with Chica maybe. And he knew Ethan was okay with swearing… “I mean, it’s kind of different, but it sounds fun. And if you like it then you should do it. Nothing should stop you because of age.”  
Ethan nodded quietly and Mark quickly indulged him in a conversation. Whenever Mark would bring up a touchy subject ethan seemed to stutter a bit and dance around it not really answering the questions. Mark would need to get to know Ethan a bit better later on and get his trust. As nice as Mark was, Ethan didn’t want to tell him some of these things, he couldn’t tell Mark personal things right away. Like his sexuality. Ethan was gay. But only his best friend, and his parents knew about it. And Tyler. Tyler had tried to set Ethan up on a few blind dates but Ethan never ended up going.  
Ethan always got ready for the dates. He always was ready to go, but then he would wuss out. His appearance would make him self conscious. What if they don’t like you? He would ask himself. Your acne looks awful, so why even try? He’s not gonna think you’re attractive. Ethan shuddered and focused in on what Mark was saying.  
The three boys were having a pretty good conversation. Tyler was glad his two friends were getting along like he has thought. The car stopped in front of Mark’s home and they got out of the uber. Tyler and ethan grabbed their luggage as Mark paid the driver. 

Mark opened the door for the two boys. Ethan had his backpack on and his suitcase in his hand, Tyler followed him in. Mark smiled quietly watching the two file inside. He grabbed Ethan’s suitcase Tyler was speaking to himself, “It’s good to be back.” He said softly.  
Ethan looked around the house quietly. “It’s really pretty here.” Ethan felt his cheeks heat up. Was he being a suck up? Did he sound like a suck up? He wasn’t being one, he just wanted to be nice... Mark chuckled smiling. “Well, thanks. Do you want me to show you to the guest room and you can get settled in?”  
Ethan looked at Mark and nodded. “Sure.” Mark smiled and guided him down the hallways to the last room. “Here’s the guest room.” Ethan looked around, “I like it, thanks for letting me stay here Mark.” Mark smiled at Ethan. There are so many secrets about you Ethan, Mark thought, like why would anyone want to kill you?

Looks like I’ll have to find out...


End file.
